him or her?
by miss hakuba
Summary: Deg! Hati Sakura seakan ditusuk! Pengalaman yang sama dengannya. Ia juga tertarik fotografi berkat mantan kekasihnya. Sayangnya, itu hanya masa lalu semata. Masa lalu yang kelam, sangat kelam malah. Sakura kembali teringat pada masa-masa itu.


**Him or Her?**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, typo, abal, sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit yuri. Alur cerita cepat. Mungkin lebih banyak deskripsi dibandingkan dialog.

'Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan fiktif semata. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita yang tidak disengaja'

Klik… klik…

Gadis berambut pink blossom itu membidik objek yang menurutnya menarik. Seorang kakek tua berambut panjang menawarkan buku yang dijualnya kepada orang yang lewat. Buku itu bersampul oranye, tidak terlalu jelas apa judulnya karena gadis itu melihatnya dari jauh. Wajah mesum dari sang kakek yang menarik perhatiannya untuk menekan tombol bidik di kameranya.

Ia berjalan-jalan lagi, masih mencari objek menarik untuk dibidik. Kamera professional hitam miliknya tergantung manis di leher. Kali ini, seorang wanita berambut biru menarik perhatiannya. Wanita itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak kecil. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita berambut biru. Gadis berkamera itu mulai mendekat. Ternyata wanita itu sedang mengajarkan cara membuat origami pada anak kecil disekelilingnya.

Klik… klik

Tombol bidik sudah di tekan. Ia mendapatkan gambar-gambar yang menarik. Sebelum ia pergi, seorang lelaki tampan berambut jingga mendatangi wanita berambut biru tadi. Gadis berkamera yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat itu membatalkan niatnya. Gadis itu penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia mempersiapkan kameranya, siapa tahu ada kejadian bagus.

Tak disangka, lelaki berambut oranye itu memberikan baling-baling kertas. Angin yang tenang bertiup secara tiba-tiba. Baling-baling kertas yang diberikan oleh lelaki berambut oranye tadi bergerak. Rambut sang wanita juga ikut melambai-lambai. Pipinya bersemu merah. Kejadian langka ini dimanfaatkan oleh gadis berkamera.

Klik… klik…

Momen istimewa itu sudah terabadikan. Gadis berkamera itu tersenyum puas. Tidak disangka akan mendapat gambar sebagus ini. Hatinya senang sekali saat itu. Terdengar sorakan anak kecil di tempat wanita berambut biru tadi. Sudah pasti menyoraki sang wanita yang baru saja mengalami kejadian romantis. Alangkah bahagianya mereka semua.

Gadis berkamera itu pergi. Kembali berjalan-jalan mencari objek menarik. Ia sampai di sebuah jembatan. Kameranya mulai beraksi kembali. Saat ia akan membidik sepasang burung yang bertengger di sebatang pohon, ia ditabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maaf." kata orang yang menabraknya. Seorang gadis berambut blonde yang sedang membawa kamera juga.

"Hei, gara-gara kau konsentrasiku jadi hilang! Padahal aku sudah menemukan objek yang bagus!"

"Aku juga sedang mencari objek yang bagus untuk difoto. Kenalkan, namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino." ucap gadis berambut blonde.

Gadis berambut pink blossom itu sebenarnya masih dongkol. Namun, tak ada salahnya berkenalan dengan gadis berambut blonde itu. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura."

Gadis berambut blonde mengangguk. "Kau fotografer? Atau hanya menekuninya sebagai hobi?" tanya Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku seorang fotografer _freelance_. Saat ini aku sedang senggang, tidak ada kerjaan. Kau?"

"Aku hanya menekuninya sebagai hobi. Aku mulai tertarik dengan fotografi karena pacarku."

Deg! Hati Sakura seakan ditusuk! Pengalaman yang sama dengannya. Ia juga tertarik fotografi berkat mantan kekasihnya. Sayangnya, itu hanya masa lalu semata. Masa lalu yang kelam, sangat kelam malah. Sakura kembali teringat pada masa-masa itu.

_Flashback…_

Dia adalah laki-laki berambut merah yang memiliki wajah manis. Terkesan imut malah. Kelembutan terlihat di wajahnya. Orang-orang dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa lelaki ini adalah orang yang sabar dan penyayang.

Ada orang mengatakan '_Don't judge a book by the cover_'. Itulah makna yang tepat untuk laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Ia tidak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh orang-orang. Yang katanya sabar dan penyayang. BOHONG!

Plak…

Lelaki berambut merah itu menampar seorang wanita berambut pink blossom. Tamparan yang sangat keras dan pasti terasa sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori-kun? Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Akan aku jawab! Karena kau tidak mau tidur denganku! Puas!" jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sasori tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Kita belum menikah Sasori-kun!'

"Huh, kalau begitu kau tidak mencintaiku!"

Sakura berbicara sambil menangis, "Itu tidak benar! Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasori-kun. Sangat!"

"Buktikan cintamu itu! Kau harus mau tidur denganku!"

"Cinta tidak hanya dibuktikan dengan itu, Sasori-kun. Masih banyak hal yang lainnya."

Sasori membuang ludah, "Percuma aku berpacaran denganmu kalau kau tidak mau tidur denganku!" Sasori melepar kamera professional yang tergantung dilehernya. Kemudian melemparnya ke Sakura.

Sakura tidak siap menangkapnya. Kamera itu retak karena dilempar dengan keras ke kening Sakura. Kamera itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Sa… Sasori-kun. Kamera ini, kita beli berdua. Tanda cinta kita! Kenapa kau menghancurkannya begitu saja?"

"Cih, aku tidak sudi mendengar suaramu lagi. Lebih baik, aku pergi dengan pelacur jalanan saja! Asal kau tahu, kau lebih kotor dari mereka! Kau orang yang munafik!" Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura setelah berkata demikian.

Sakura terluka mendengar makian Sasori. Ia terlanjur mencintainya. Sakura mengambil kamera yang sudah agak rusak tadi. Lalu memegang keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dan terasa darah yang mengalir.

"Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, Sasori-kun. Semua kenangan tentang kita akan kusimpan selamanya di hati. Semuanya. Mulai dari kamera ini, lalu kau yang mengenalkanku pada fotografi. Dan mengenalkanku dengan pahitnya cinta…"

_End of Flashback…_

"Sakura…" panggil Ino.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa ia masih mengingat peristiwa itu. Dihembuskanlah nafasnya secara perlahan dan berulang-ulang. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino.

"Oh, tidak apa. Aku hanya melamun."

"Yang benar?"

"I… iya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah."

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang mirip dengan pantat ayam mendatangi mereka. "Ternyata kau disini, Ino-chan."

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino gembira kemudian memeluknya. "Sakura, kenalkan. Dia kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia seorang fotografer juga. Bagaimana? Tampan bukan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum, "Hn.."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti.

-0-0-0-0-

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi, air mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari rambutnya. Ia memakai jubah mandi berwarna pink. Terlihat lekuk tubuhnya yang indahnya yang dapat menggoda iman para lelaki.

Ia masih mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ino dan Sasuke tadi sore. Saat ini, Sakura sudah mendapatkan nomor hape Ino. Dengan begini, mereka bisa tetap berhubungan. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sudah akrab dengan Ino. Padahal baru saja bertemu.

Ia duduk di sofa empuk yang berada di dekat perapian. Tubuhnya terasa hangat ditambah segelas coklat panas. Sakura menyesap minuman itu sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa hangat menjalar di tenggorokannya. Terus terang saja, ia iri melihat Ino dan Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Seandainya saja ia bisa seperti itu dengan Sasori. Tapi sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin ada orang yang menyayangi dirinya seperti itu. Banyak lelaki yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Namun, tidak satupun lelaki yang diterima. Ia sangat trauma dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Saat ini, Sakura tidak ingin mempunyai hubungan dengan lelaki manapun. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mahkluk yang bernama lelaki sejak kejadian itu. Baginya, lelaki adalah seseorang monster yang menginginkan wanita hanya demi nafsu semata. Seperti Sasori.

-0-0-0-0-

Akhirnya, setahun sudah sakura bersahabat dengan Ino. Di mata Sakura, Ino adalah sosok wanita yang sangat sempurna. Sakura sangat mengaguminya. Bahkan memujanya. Perasaan sayang sebagai seorang sahabat, lama-lama terganti dengan rasa cinta. Ya, cinta yang salah. Sakura menyukai, bahkan mencintai Ino lebih dari apapun.

Tapi Sakura tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ino sangat mencintai Sasuke_._ Sakura juga sadar akan hal itu. Saat ini, ia hanya bisa bersabar. Terbersit rasa cemburu saat melihat Ino bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Seperti saat ini.

Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Ulang tahun Sasuke dilaksanakan dengan dekorasi yang mewah. Tempatnya saja berada di hotel berbintang. Maklum, orangtua Sasuke adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Sakura cemburu melihat Ino mencium bibir Sasuke. Ino menciumnya dalam rangka memberikan selamat ulang tahun pada pacarnya itu.

Apakah ada yang salah? Tidak. Ciuman yang diberikan Ino adalah ungkapan kasih sayangnya kepada Sasuke, kekasihnya. Mengapa Sakura harus cemburu?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan hadiah pada Sauske.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke menerima hadiah dari Sakura. Saat itu tangan mereka bersentuhan.

_Sakura Point of view_

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh. Seperti ada listrik yang mengalir dari tangan Sasuke, menyentuh tanganku kemudian listrik itu mengalir menuju ubun-ubun. Hatiku sangat bahagia saat ini. Tidak pernah kurasakan perasaan sebahagia ini. Kenapa? Pertanda apa ini?

_End of Sakura Point of View_

_Sasuke Point of View_

Hei, tangannya lembut sekali. Menurutku seperti sutra. Kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika tangan kami bersentuhan. Seperti ada listrik cinta yang mengalir. Mengalir dari tangan lembutnya ini. Tunggu… Perasaan Cinta? Kenapa aku ini? Aku sudah punya Ino. Bahkan Ino sudah sering menyentuh tanganku seperti saat ini.

Tapi dia berbeda dengan sentuhannya. Sentuhannya sangatlah lembut, dan aku merasa sentuhan ini penuh dengan cinta. Astaga, bicara apa aku ini? Ah, sepertinya pikiranku sudah mulai kacau. Tidak mungkin aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan bersentuhan tangan seperti ini.

_End of Sasuke Point of view_

Sakura melepaskan tangannya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Wajahnya bersemu merah hanya karena tangannya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, Benar-benar aneh dan tidak dapat dicerna dengan akal. Rupanya tidak hanya wajah Sakura yang memerah, Sasuke juga.

-0-0-0-0-

Tiba saatnya acara tiup lilin. Kue tart besar berwarna putih diletakkan ditengah meja besar. Ada Ino, kakak dan kedua orangtua Sasuke di dekat kue itu. Semua orang bernyanyi 'tiup lilin'. Sebelum meniup lilin, Sasuke berbicara.

"Aku ingin, Haruno Sakura berada di sampingku saat ini. Karena dia… karena dia… sa… sahabatku juga." Sasuke merasa berat mengucapkan kata sahabat untuk Sakura. Entah kenapa, saat ini ia merasa 'mulai' mencintainya.

Sakura maju dan berdiri di samping Ino. Ia memberikan senyum termanisnya pada bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Tiba saatnya Sasuke meniup lilin. Sebelum meniup lilin, biasanya orang-orang akan membuat permohonan. Dan mitosnya, doa itu akan terkabulkan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berdoa dalam hati. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan khusyu' saat berdoa. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum, kemudian meniup lilinnya.

Semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangan termasuk Sakura. Ino lang bercipika-cipiki dengan Sasuke. "Happy Birthday, my Uchiha." ucap Ino senang.

Sakura langsung keluar dari kerumunan itu karena tidak tahan melihat kemesraan Ino dan Sasuke. Ya, saat ini semua sudah jelas. Sakura mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Dia lesbian. Ia mencintai seorang wanita, karena ia takut mencintai seorang pria. Ia takut akan kehilangan cintanya lagi, sama seperti dulu.

Sasuke menyadari kepergian Sakura, ia ingin sekali menyusulnya. Namun, kakak Sasuke keburu berkata, "Ayo potong kuenya!"

Apa boleh buat. Akhirnya Sasuke memotong kue itu, semua orang apalagi wanita berharap-harap cemas. Kepada siapa kue pertama itu diberikan? Walau peluang besar sudah pasti ada di tangan Ino yang notabene pacar Sasuke, semuanya masih berharap walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil. Akhirnya, kue pertama itu diberikan kepada ibu Sasuke. Semua wanita yang berharap mendapat kue pertama dari Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Termasuk Ino walaupun sepertinya ia berusaha menutupi.

-0-0-0-0-

Ino sudah pulang, ia dijemput kakak laki-lakinya. Saat ini, Sasuke bebas mendekati Sakura. Sepertinya, Sasuke mulai PDKT. Sasuke mencari Sakura di sekitar ballroom hotel dan menemukan Sakura yang sedak duduk sendirian. Dengan segera Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei," sapa Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya, Sakura sudah melupakan adegan tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan tadi.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

Tentu saja ia sendirian saat ini. Ia masih cemburu pada Kemesraan Sasuke dan Ino hari ini.

"Kok diem aja? Jawab pertanyaanku dong" kata Sasuke seakan meminta.

Sakura jengkel sekali rasanya. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya cemburu karena telah bermesraan dengan Ino. Sebaiknya, Sakura segera pamit pulang dan tidur di rumah.

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Aku capek dan mengantuk, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Terima kasih atas undangannya. Aku pamit."

"Mau pulang? Sebaiknya kuantar, tidak baik seorang permpuan pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." usul Sasuke.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Sasuke. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Apabila ada yang menggangguku, tinggal ku hajar saja dia. Kau tahu kan kalau aku jago dalam hal bela diri."

"Aku tidak merasa repot kok. Lagi pula, aku ingin sahabatku pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja." Sasuke masih saja memaksa Sakura agar mau diantar pulang.

Sakura yang sudah pusing dibuat makin pusing dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk mengantar pulang.

"Sasuke, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Sakura masih meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak mengantarnya pulang. Beruntung saat itu, ayah Sasuke memanggil karena ingin mengenalkannya pada rekan bisnisnya, mungkin. Sakura langsung mengambil kesempatan itu dan pergi dari tempat itu secepat ia bisa.

*TBC*

-0-0-0-0-

Hei, bertemu lagi dengan miss hakuba *dadah dadah kayak miss universe, dilemparin tomat* Aneh banget ya ini fict? Sumpah abal banget ya? Aduuuuuh, malu pisan. Fict ini spesial buat teman-teman cewek yang ada di kelas 9b. Sebagian dari mereka kecanduan fict rated M di fandom naruto. Oleh karena itu, saya buatin fict ini biar merekaa nggak baca rated M mulu *timpuked*

Inget, kita udah kelas 9 loh, kelas 9 ! Saatnya belajar buat ujian, biar dapet nilai bagus, trus masuk SMA favorit. Kayak saya yang ngebet banget masuk FourSma *promosi* sampe rela ikut olimpiade ekonomi. *banyak omong dibacok temen-temen*

Fict ini bakal aku buat jadi dua atau tiga chapter. Sabar nunggu update-nya karena saya orangnya lelet banget. Fict sebelumnya yang gaje dan aneh aja belum di update dan nggak nyangka dapet 12 review. Padahal sumpah aneh banget lo!

Buat para readers, please review. Semakin banyak review anda, semakin cepat saya update. Karena dengan banyaknya review, semangat saya untuk update jadi bertambah. *bertele-tele akhirnya ditinggal* REVIEW !


End file.
